Split Ends
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: Manny finally has her life together, despite having a baby at 15. She is now a great mom, top cosmetologist, and finally in love again, but she finds herself in a whirlwind of emotion when Craig demands his way back into her life after a 10 year absence.
1. Spike your Night

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll lol the credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show.**

"So, why am I giving you off early again today?" Spike asked Manny as she began to straighten her client's hair.

"I don't really know, one of Chrissy's teachers has been trying to get me to come down to that school for the past week." Manny sighed as she put the finishing touches on her last client's style. "There you go Mrs. Betty, I'm all done." Manny smiled as the elderly lady pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"It's probably nothing at all my dear," Mrs. Betty started as she admired her hair one more time in the mirror. "Teachers just like to waste our time, my Ethan always had me at his school, and it was always for nothing." Manny laughed with her client as she walked her up front.

"You are so right Mrs. Betty, but we have only been back in Toronto for two months. I never really got in trouble when I was at Degrassi, so why would she?"

"Well, our children will always manage to surprise us." Mrs. Betty said as she paid her bill. "Excellent work as always Manny. I'll see you in two weeks. Oh and I'll be bringing my granddaughter in, it's her first communion, so she must look precious."

"Aww, I remember my first communion," Manny laughed. "Thanks for all the advice Mrs. Betty, I'll see you in two weeks."

Ok Spike, that was my last client, I gotta get out of here." Manny said as she hurried to clean her station and clock out.

"Ok, just thought I'd warn you though, Ms. Liza called and she said traffic is terrible with the rain and all." Spike said nonchalantly.

"Oh that's just great, I can't wait to hear what this woman says about me being late," Manny said as she ran out of the door. The drive back to her old alma mater was slow and nerve wrecking. It seemed like the clock was moving ten times faster than normal, and the traffic was moving slower. She finally reached the school and literally jumped out of the car and ran into the building, not even caring that she was getting wet from the rain.

"Sorry I'm late," an out of breath Manny said as she hurried in to her teenage daughter's classroom.

"Um are you, Manuella Santos, Christina's-" Mrs. Beston looked down to her notes to make sure she was not mistaken.

"Mother? Yea I'm her mother, now what seems to be the problem?" Manny asked annoyed as she slid into one of the desk.

"I'm sorry, I was just expecting a much older woman, you look like you could be her sister," Mrs. Beston laughed nervously.

"Look, Mrs. Beston is it, I'm not trying to be rude, but I could be at work making money right now, so could we please get to the point of this meeting." Manny said in a now very annoyed tone.

"Frankly Mrs. Santos,-"

"Ms," Manny corrected, "I'm not married."

"Of course, _Ms._ Santos. I think that we should do this another day. I am on my way home and you are fifteen minutes late for our meeting, I'm sorry." Mrs. Beston flashed a shocked Manny a smile as she began to pack her things.

"Now wait a minute," Manny started as she stood up. "I had to _beg_ to get off of work early for this meeting, I had to loose _pay_. I flew across town and traffic was terrible. Please, there isn't going to be another day when we can have this meeting." Manny pleaded angry and annoyed.

"Fine, but we'll have to get right to the point," Mrs Beston said giving in. Your daughter has been demonstrating very poor conduct in her classes this year, and has engaged in several verbal, and physical altercations with her classmates. We feel that these problems, and that her behavior, may be directly related to her relationship with her family, and desperate need for attention. Let me ask you Ms. Santos, how is your relationship with your daughter, and what about Christina's father." Mrs. Beston flashed Manny a fake smile as she opened Christina's files.

"Oh I get it, you think I'm a bad mother." Manny began, now getting offended.

"No, I would never suggest that-"

"I think you just did Mrs. Beston, I will punish Christina for acting up in class, is there anything else, since I had to take the afternoon off or ..."

"Ms. Santos, our job as educators is to help your daughter to develop into a responsible citizen, we are not here to point the finger, or throw the blame card around. All we want to do is address the problem and tackle the issue head on."

"I understand Mrs. Beston," Manny said with a fake smile. "It won't happen again."

Manny rose from her seat feeling her anger build inside her. Christina was going to get it tonight, she was certain.

"Christina Marie Santos!" Manny yelled as soon as she entered her home that afternoon. "Get down here right now!"

"What Ma," Her daughter asked with an attitude as she ran down the steps.

"What the hell are you doing at that school, do you know how much it absolutely sucked having to go down to my old school, and have that woman basically tell me I suck at life."

"Aww ma Mrs. Beston is a _hag bag_, don't take it to heart." Her daughter said as she began to plunder through the cabinets.

"What's all this about you fighting, I don't understand?" Manny asked confused. "You are way to pretty to be a fighter."

"It's no big deal, some people just said some things that upset me. I am sorry you had to leave work early, I won't let it happen again." Christina said sincerely as she began to fix herself a snack.

" I know it won't, because you are going to pay me back for all the hours of work I missed, and then some," Manny said sternly as she grabbed the bag of chips from her daughter's hands.

"What, how am I going to do that!" Christina said outraged.

"By working as my assistant in the shop. I already talked to Spike on my way home tonight. This way, I will be able to keep tabs on you at all times. You're going to come to work everyday after school, do your homework, and do odd jobs around the shop. You have all these teachers thinking I am the worst mother alive, and you are going to have to pay me back."

"But Ma," Christina started.

"No buts about it Christina. We've only been back in Degrassi for two weeks, and I am not letting you turn into some delinquent."


	2. How could I forget

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll lol the credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show.**

"Um excuse me, Mr. Tool... er um Manning sir... can I please have your autograph."

"Look kid, I just got off the plane," An extremely irritated Craig started, as he began to turn around and tell one of his " fans" off. "Oh my gosh, Jimmy!" Craig laughed when he discovered the stranger's identity. "I missed you so much man!" Craig yelled as he pulled Jimmy into a tight hug. "I thought Marco was going to come meet me at the airport?"

"Yea he was, but something came up at the school, so he sent me instead." Jimmy laughed as he stood back and just took Craig in. "I can't believe you are back here man. I mean, it must be surreal to you," Jimmy chuckled as he walked Craig over to get the rest of his luggage.

"It's been 10 years since I've been back here, surreal is not strong enough a word." Craig took a deep breath as he looked around the airport. "I'm home Toronto, I'm home!"

"Man, was it necessary for you to just scream that," Jimmy laughed as the passersby clutched tightly to their bags, and stared at Craig like he had two heads.

"I can't help it that I'm excited man. When I told my agent that I wanted to move back home, I meant it. I mean look how much has changed around here. Marco is a freaking guidance counselor at Degrassi, you..." Craig laughed as he grabbed Jimmy into a hug once again. Jimmy was finally walking perfectly again, as if the accident never happened. It may have taken almost fifteen years, but that gleam in Jimmy's eye was finally back.

"How are things going down at the rehab center anyway man," Craig asked as they began to head towards Jimmy's car.

"You know when I started that center last year I wanted to help people, kids especially, I swear man it is going better than I imagined. I want people to know that they shouldn't give up hope," Jimmy smiled, but knew Craig was avoiding the subject of one important person, well two actually.

"So, enough about me, who's the first person you are going to see once you get settled in today?" Jimmy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know Angie, Joey?" Craig said as he looked down at his feet.

"Craig, it's been over ten years, not even a hello or a letter." Jimmy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, he didn't want to ruin he's friend's first day back in town. "I'm just saying man, it might be nice since both of you are back home, if you stopped by just to see them at least."

"Jimmy, you don't think I wanted to write, call, or just drop by even. Manny made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with me, and didn't want me to have anything to do with them." Craig rolled his eyes as he began to load his luggage into Jimmy's Escalade. " This is some ride you got here man, I bet you get all the ladies with this one."

"Look man, I'm not going to pressure you to do something you don't want to, but I will tell you this, maybe you should think about conveniently stopping by Spike's shop, you could at least _see_ your daughter." Jimmy said calmly as he threw the last bag in the trunk.

"Why in the heck would my daughter be at Spike's beauty shop?" Craig asked curiously.

"Long story man, it was basically the only way Manny could keep an eye on her in the afternoons. You should stop by to see Spike or something, Manny can't get mad at you for that." Craig was quiet for the next couple of minutes as Jimmy began the drive home from the airport.

"I guess it would be nice to see her, one time at least I mean. Chrissy has got to be about 16 now right."Craig smiled as images of what his daughter may be like flashed through his head.

Actually Craig, she's 15, she won't be sixteen until December 24th , remember." Jimmy sighed as he turned onto the highway.

"Of course, how could I ever forget the day she was born. Ha ha, we were all at that stupid Christmas party Joey was having, and Manny's parent's had actually come. It seemed like everything was going to be perfect, and we had worked everything out. Of course Joey and her parent's were disappointed, livid at first, but just like us, they had grown to love Chrissy, and she wasn't even born yet. Oh man, I had just pulled Manny into the kitchen because there was mistletoe in there you know, and her freaking water breaks. It was so nasty man! It scared all of us you know, because Chrissy wasn't supposed to come for another month. It was the worst snow storm that night too, but we got to the hospital. After a couple of hours the doctors went ahead and did a C- section or whatever," Craig looked down and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I almost forgot that. Christmas Eve, I was only 16 but I knew that she was the best Christmas gift I would ever get." He took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "So man you never told me what deal you got on this ride, it is sweet."

"Thank you for calling _Spike your Night Beauty Salon_, this is Chrissy speaking, how may I direct your call." Christina said unenthusiastically, for the tenth time that afternoon.

"You better say it like you mean it," Manny mouthed from her station, as she skillfully highlighted her client's hair.

"It's for you anyway," Christina sighed as she handed her mother the cordless phone. "It's Mr. Del Rossi."

"What did you do now Chrissy? I swear I am going to have to put a house arrest bracelet on you." Manny almost screamed as she took the phone.

"I didn't do anything Ma," Christina sighed as she went back to the front desk and continued to read her textbook.

"You are going to give your mom gray hair before she's forty," Spike laughed as she walked past Christina into the office.

"I pride myself on the fact that she has them already," Christina joked.

"I do not have gray hair," Manny yelled from the phone. "Ok, Vanessa go sit under the dryer, I'll be right there, Liza you can go sit in my chair."

"Marco, I could care less if he is back in town, I hate him and I don't want anything to do with him." Manny said once she was out of ear shot of Christina.

"I understand that sweetie, and I know he hurt you really bad, but-"

"But nothing Marco, I have a _great_ relationship with Jimmy right now, and I am doing great at work. I am doing fine raising Chrissy by myself, I don't need him, and I certainly don't want him." Manny set the timing on her one client's dryer, as she checked the condition of the hair on another's. "Come on Elise it's time to rinse you out."

"That's kinda what I called to tell you about." Marco started.

"What, Jimmy didn't run into him yet did he?" Manny laughed.

"Well I kinda sorta had to ask Jimmy to pick Craig up from the airport." Marco said all in one breath.

"You what!" Manny yelled causing everyone in the salon to stare. "Sorry," she said nervously.

"I'm sorry Manny, he was the only one who was available to go pick him up." Marco said sincerely.

"Oh this is just great," Manny chuckled. "I just better not see him near me, and you better make sure Jimmy doesn't tell him too much of my business Marco," Manny said sternly as she hung up the phone. She had managed to avoid Craig for ten years and rebuild the life he had tried to destroy. She was successful and relatively happy. The last thing she was going to do was let Craig take that away from her again. She walked back out to the front and handed her daughter the phone.

"I told you I didn't do nothing," Christina smirked as she put the phone back on the receiver.

"You didn't do anything, don't use double negatives dear." Mrs Audrey, one of the stylist, corrected.

Manny laughed at Chrissy's reaction as she got her supplies ready to start on her next client. Christina had been doing better since she was around Manny all the time now. Another point in her favor, she was perfectly capable of raising her daughter alone, _her_ daughter. She did have to admit however, that she sometimes felt bad for keeping Craig away from Christina, but deep down in her heart, Manny knew it was for the best. Craig was a bad influence, and an all around toxic person. Chrissy was just starting to do better in school, and she did not need someone like Craig around messing up her life again. Manny took a deep breath as she went back her station and wrapped a smock around her next client."So Elise, how are we getting our hair done today?"


	3. Elex

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Degrassi TNG I adore all the writers but I am not on the payroll lol the credit for these characters goes to Linda Schuyler and all the great writers for the show.**

The drive home was quiet for Manny and Christina that evening. All types of thoughts and questions flew through Manny's head. Why would Craig come back, and why now, just as she had got back to Toronto, she knew she should have stayed in the states. She hadn't managed to run into him the entire time she was there, she knew how he was, and he was going to randomly stop by to see them, she could just feel it.

"So I was thinking mom, that tonight I could maybe go over Bella's house, work on our project." Christina said quietly, pulling Manny from her thoughts.

"No, I don't like that girl Chrissy, and I think she's a bad influence on you." Manny said quickly.

"Mom that is so stupid, you're friends with her mom, Ms. Mia doesn't have a problem with me so why can't I hang out with Bella, plus we really do have a project due that we're partner's on." Chrissy begged.

"Fine, but I'm dropping you off right now and you better be back in our house by 10:00 tonight." Manny said sternly.

"Ma, I am going to have to spend the night, our project is due tomorrow." Christina said as she sat up in her seat.

"Why did you put it off to the last minute, and how come I'm just hearing about it now." Manny said trying to catch her daughter in a lie.

"Bella is always busy, I'm always with you, we thought that maybe we could finish in school but we just didn't get to finish, you can call Mr. Perino and ask if you want Mom. The project is so due tomorrow." Christina grabbed, Manny's purse and started searching for her phone.

"What are you doing," Manny asked.

"I'm looking for your phone so you can call Mr. Perino." Christina said casually.

"I'm not calling that man tonight," Manny said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can go, but I want to see this project when I come to pick you up for school in the morning." Manny said finally giving in.

"Oh thank you mommy, so much!" Christiana exclaimed happily.

"You're pretty happy just to be working on a project." Manny said suspiciously.

"Mom. Please stop being so paranoid, I am not lying to you ok." Christina sighed, as she leaned back in her seat and searched for a new song on her I pod.

"Ahem, I would like to propose a _twoast_," A slightly twisted Spinner yelled out as he kneeled in a bar stool that evening.

"A twoast man," Craig laughed as he slapped Spinner's back.

"A toast, to the best freaking performer that ever stepped foot out of Toronto. From Downtown Sasqautch, to international stardom, we always knew you would make it man. My man, Craig Manning." Spinner smiled as everyone in the bar cheered, as he climbed down and wrapped his arms around Craig and Jimmy.

"That was very, um moving Spin," Jimmy laughed as he pulled his nearly drunk friend's arm from around his neck.

"Yeah Spinner, no more drinks for you buddy," Marco laughed.

"I just can't believe Craig is back." Spinner laughed as he sat down.

"Aww man, you always blow things out of proportion when you get drunk," Craig chuckled as he took a swig of his beer.

"Don't sell yourself so short Mr. Manning." Craig's eyes lit up, there she was looking even hotter than he remebered, she had cut her beautiful red hair into layers, her makeup was flawless and her jewlery spakled. Craig took a deep breath and tried to focus on her smile, but he couldn't resist letting his eyes fall to her plunging neckline where here cleavage was so prominent. He couldn't believe it was her, he was certain she would never speak to him again.

"Ellie!" Craig laughed as he stood up and scooped her into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Craig," Ellie laughed.

"Um who are you here with," Craig smiled as he looked around hoping she wasn't with a guy.

"She's with me," Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around Ellie's waist and began kissing her neck, causing Craig to spit out his drink.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Craig," Ellie asked Craig.

"Ha ha, funny joke," Craig laughed as he sat down.

"No bull, Alex and I are together now. We- we have been for the past three years." Ellie said shyly. Craig looked to Spinner, Marco and Jimmy, hoping that they where going to crack a smile, this had to be some sort of joke. No such luck.

"What the hell, you can't be gay..." Craig was so confused.

"Watch how you talk to her," Alex said defensivily. "I'm gonna get us some beers and meet you at our table Elle." Ellie smiled and nodded as she gave Alex a squeeze and a quick kiss, causing Alex to smirk before she walked away. Craig stared on in disbelief.

"Look Craig, a lot has changed around here. It has been ten years since you've been back, and well, I knew you would beat your problem, but I knew that we just weren't meant for each other. I'm sorry Craig, but I couldn't wait around for you." Ellie sighed as she walked toward Marco."We're still on for tomorrow right Marco?"

"Of course babe, I'll call you early. Miss thing is not a morning person." Marco laughed.

"You should come out with us tomorrow," Ellie smiled to Craig. "We can catch up, it will be fun."

"He'll be there." Jimmy answered for a still very shocked Craig.

"Ok," Ellie laughed. "Look, I have to get over to Alex before she starts to get an attitude, but I will see you guys tomorrow." Ellie smiled at Craig one last time before she walked away.

"It should be a law," Spinner began.

"Law for what?" Marco asked curiously.

"That says if you are a chick into other chicks, you can not dress that or be that hot for that matter," Spinner laughed as he watched Ellie walk away.

"What's the matter with you man," Craig said angrily.

"Calm down man, I'm not checking her out, just admiring how good she looks. Is it just me or is she much sexier now that she's a lesbian." Spinner smirked as he shoved some fries in his mouth.

"Shut up Spin," Marco, Jimmy and Craig said at the same time.

"Can I get the tab," Craig asked the bartender now very depressed, all he wanted to do was get back to his hotel room and forget this night ever happened.

"What time is your mom going to be home Bella?" Chrissy asked curiously as she applied some lip gloss to her lips.

"Well she went out to the bar or whatever, so I know she won't be back until late." Bella shrugged.

"Great, cuz when Josh gets here I don't want to get distracted." Christina smiled.

"Please, girl I will be too wrapped up in Tommy to be worried about what you two are doing." Bella laughed as she gave herself one last mist of perfume."

"Oh yea, what time did that kid Jessica say she was going to bring our project by." Chrissy asked curiously.

"In a few minutes, I told her it better be good. I personally think she's getting off easy considering what she said about us not having fathers."

"Yea, yea you're right." Christina said solemnly as she gazed out the window. It sucked not having a father in her life, she missed that male attention, which was why her relationship with Josh was so important to her. She would do anything for this boy and she just knew it was vice versa. Latley Josh had been hinting that he wanted to go all the way with Christina, and promised her that he would leave his girlfriend if she did. Christina was ready, and she was determined to do whatever she had to do to keep Josh in her life.


End file.
